


Nathalie's Hours

by sassyandsodone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Very much canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyandsodone/pseuds/sassyandsodone
Summary: Gabriel and Adrien had a reconnecting moment at three in the morning. Where's Nathalie when you need her?





	Nathalie's Hours

Adrien held his father tight. It was wonderful to feel a loving embrace again. Even if he was tired as all hell.

  
Gabriel let go. “This calls for a celebration. Where’s Nathalie?”

  
“Father, it’s three in the morning. She isn’t here.”

  
Gabriel still looked around the room. “Nathalie?!” he called.

  
There was a thud and both Agrestes turned to Nathalie’s desk. A hand reached up over the side and Nathalie pulled herself up. Her hair was loose and poking out on all sides, some of it was stuck in her mouth, half of her face was covered in lines.

  
“Yes, sir?” she said.

  
Gabriel smiled.

  
Adrien stood stunned for a second. “Nathalie, when do you go home?”

  
She pulled herself into her chair and started to work on her hair. “The last time was two months ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about a minute. It entertained me, so hopefully, it has entertained someone else too.


End file.
